The present invention relates to household steam-cleaning appliances.
Steam-cleaning appliances are available on the market comprising a boiler which is connected, via a flexible tube, to a tool that uses the jet of steam produced in the boiler for cleaning purposes. These devices are generally designed for cleaning large areas and the steam used is usually under pressure so that it can be conveyed from the boiler to the cleaning tool. Although this type of household appliance is undoubtedly very efficient at dissolving dirt by means of the steam, it has a number of drawbacks.
Firstly, the boiler can be fairly bulky when working in rather small spaces. Furthermore, the use of pressurized steam means that filling the boiler--as well as refilling it as and when necessary--is a fairly complex operation and casts doubts over the overall safety of the device.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a steam-cleaning appliance that is very easy to manoeuvre, compact, extremely simple to use and one in which filling the boiler is completely safe.